sonic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog, (born 23 June ) is the title character and main protagonist of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series and Sega's mascot. He is a blue mobian hedgehog born with the ability to run faster than the speed of sound, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Also, he gifted with the ability to control the Chaos Emeralds. Ever since stepping into the battle against iniquity, Sonic has been the champion of peace and is renowned all over the world for saving it countless times. During his many adventures, Sonic has traveled from the ends of the world to the far reaches of space and time, facing countless trials that have tested him to the fullest, earning him many titles, allies and the scorns of several foes. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice, compassion, and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent from his world and those beyond from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis, Dr. Eggman and the Eggman Empire since his early childhood. He is the strongest and the primary agent of the Freedom Fighters, a generation of heroes whom he inspired with his unyielding heroism and continues to be their source of strength to this day. Sonic's speed is his ultimate weapon and he has used it to help those in need, as well as foil his enemies' plans. Although he is sometimes overconfident and assumes he can deal with things on his own, Sonic also realizes he has friends to back him up when needed. Additionally, he is willing to put his life on the line for his loved ones. Appearance Sonic is a mobian hedgehog with blue fur that covers most of his body, peach skin that covers his arms, muzzle and torso. He had jet black eyes in his younger years but developed emerald green eyes as he became older (although this trait has been portrayed inconsistently). He was also shorter and stubbier as a child, but has grown significantly taller and thinner since then. Sonic has six head quills dropping back from the back of his head, two quills protruding from his back drooping downward and a short tail that points up. He wears two light-weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with a white strap, cuffs and a gold buckle, and a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs. Personality Sonic is an extremely confident individual who lives for adventure and going as fast as he can. He's a born risk-taker, and not always in favor of following the rules. Be that as it may, he has a firm conviction of justice and a desire to see Dr. Eggman and all others like him stopped. If Sonic has a flaw besides recklessness and a certain disregard for authority, it's that he tends to take too much upon himself, much like his friend Mighty. He also enjoys somewhat antagonistic friendships with both Knuckles and Antoine. While not the smartest of the Freedom Fighters, Sonic is clever and sometimes deduces things that other people do not, and he is skilled at coming up with plans, foiling schemes or busting his friends out of a situation. He also trained Tails to be a Freedom Fighter at one point. Sonic is said to be "like the wind"; a drifter that is always on the move and is noted for being free-spirited and adventurous. He values freedom above all else and strives to live his life according to his own rules rather than the standards of those around him or for the sake of heroism and duty,Sonic Heroes (PlayStation 2) North American instruction manual, p. 4.Shadow the Hedgehog (PlayStation 2) European instruction manual, pg. 5 never thinking twice about what other people say or think. Born to run, Sonic enjoys nothing more than traveling the world. Endowed with a strong passion for enjoying life, he is never in one place for long and always moves forward to look for his next challenge, making his life a never-ending series of adventures. Because of his need for freedom, Sonic loathes the idea of being constrained,Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008). In-game description of the "Sonic" trophy. and being cooped up for too long makes him twitchy and restless. Sonic's demeanor is always easygoing, cool and carefree. However, he is often impatient, hates boredom, and possesses at times a short temper. Because of his impulsive nature, Sonic can be reckless and quick to act before thinking, throwing himself into trouble without a second thought and regards for others' warnings. Nevertheless, he is honest and always keeps his promises. Sonic's personality is a juxtaposition of kindness and ferocity.Sonic Unleashed (PlayStation 3) European instruction manual, p. 9. He is extremely benevolent, driven by his own strong sense of justice and fair play, and firmly stands for truth and freedom. However, he is never the one to rest in the face of injustice or oppression. He hates lies and evil in all its forms,Sonic Generations (PlayStation 3) European instruction booklet, p. 5 exploding with anger when witnessing anything unjust, and will do all he can to snuff it out, throwing his life on the line without hesitation. However, he usually sees his heroics as an opportunity to have fun, making him a thrill-seeker. To Sonic, saving the world is no big feat and just another thrilling episode in his life.SEGA (23 June 2016). Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Wii U. Nintendo. Area/Level: Collectibles (Flags). "A blue hedgehog with a penchant for high speed, Sonic is a free spirit with a love for adventure. He despises anything that is unfair and will get intro trouble to help anyone in need. For Sonic, saving the world is just another thrilling episode in his life." When he finds himself in a pinch, he acts as though nothing can stop him. In times of crisis, though, he is aggressive and focuses intensely on the task at hand as if his personality has undergone an astonishing change. At the same time, Sonic has a big and kind heart and is fully committed to helping out anyone in need at any time, even if it means getting himself into trouble or being despised by others. Sonic has a lot of self-confidence and possesses an enormous ego to match it, making him sassy, quick-witted, cocky, and at times overconfident. No matter the threat, Sonic always remains cool under pressure. In the original Japanese version, Sonic omits honorifics and speaks informally (if not rudely), using "ore" instead of "I''" when addressing himself or others ("''ore" is a boastful way to say "I''" in Japanese). However, he sometimes uses honorifics when addressing close friends or acquaintances. Possessing a narcissistic tongue and big attitude, he often jokes around to light the mood and will also take any opportunity to taunt his opponents. Being so smug, Sonic has developed a habit of talking to mindless robots, even when he knows they cannot hear him. Despite this, he can be quite the gentleman when he wants to and be modest with fancy titles. Also, while Sonic generally assumes that he can deal with things on his own, he also realizes he has friends to back him up in troubled situations, and believes strongly in teamwork. Following his free-spirited nature, Sonic never dwells on the past or allows his painful experiences to weight him down. Instead, he lives in the present and always looks forward to his next adventure, holding no regrets for what has transpired. It is only in the moments of greatest loss that his macho and carefree appearance falls away. Sonic is also of incredibly strong character and will: no matter the situation, he never doubts himself or gives up, never once submitting to the darkness in his heart. Sonic is extremely loyal to his friends and will risk his life for them without any due consideration. While he can leave them hanging, act rude towards them, or endanger them due to his fast-paced nature, Sonic never intends to make his friends unhappy and values them above all else, treating each of them as the most important person in his life. Equally, Sonic will always accept help from his friends and show great trust in them, though he is not above making mistrusting assumptions of them.Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' chapter 10 Regardless of the many foes he has faced, Sonic rarely considers them true enemies, and instead tends to admire them for how powerful some of them are and how much fun they can give to him. Likewise, Sonic is shown to have a remarkable capacity to forgive, forgiving Silver and working with him after he had tried to kill him twice. Despite his outward demeanor, Sonic has shown to be much more insightful than he usually lets on, capable of seeing things others would have overlooked and give valuable and comforting advice that drastically changes the outlook of others, such as in the case of Elise, Merlina and Blaze. This insight, combined with a charismatic personality, allows Sonic to get along with virtually anyone he meets, even if they were his enemies at one point. Sonic has a fondness of the beauty of nature and he stands as a protector of it. He appreciates scenic views as seen in Sonic Colors and showed anger and rage when he found out that Eggman was polluting Planet Wisp's beautiful environment. In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Sonic is also shown to have a fondness for locations that are filled with flowers, trees, and other kinds of plants. Ironically, despite his inability to swim, Sonic also loves going to the ocean.Sonic and the Secret Rings Sonic has been shown to enjoy music, but seems to have a special interest in rock music.Sonic the Hedgehog Technical Files Furthermore, it is displayed in Sonic Rush that Sonic also enjoys break dancing which is reflected in his Trick Actions. His battle moves in Sonic Battle are also based on break dancing, as mentioned in the attack descriptions. He also breakdances in numerous games, usually when he is victorious. He also tends to get irritated when his foes often misidentify his species, namely by calling him a rat, causing him to correct them and state his actual species is a hedgehog. This was best demonstrated with his encounters with Erazor Djinn, and to a lesser extent with his encounter with Infinite at Mystic Jungle. As a child, Sonic was almost like he is now, possessing a lot of self-confidence and had a playful, yet never mean-spirited arrogance about him, which let him have fun even in the face of danger and crack jokes while staring evil in the eye. Powers and abilities Despite not having undergone any known training, Sonic's years of battles has made him a skilled and powerful fighter. He has defeated giant robots, demons, and god-like beings on his own, gone up against and bested those with far more combat experience, and even beaten people who are his equal in abilities. It has also been noted that Sonic is steadily growing stronger;Sonic Team, Dimps (November 12, 2010). Sonic Colors. Nintendo DS. Sega. Area/Level: Sweet Mountain. "Sonic: Heh! That was barely a warm-up! / Silver: Not half bad, Sonic. / Blaze: You're even sharper now than when we last met."BioWare (September 26, 2008). Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. Nintendo DS. Sega. Area/Level: Blue Ridge Zone. "Shadow the Hedgehog: You... You're been practicing." during the Time Eater incident, Sonic could beat the Egg Emperor/Perfect Chaos on his own where he previously required additional power. Sonic even tells Infinite upon holding his own against the latter compared to the previous time they fought that he becomes more powerful every second.Sonic Team (November 7, 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. Area/Level: Mystic Jungle: Vs. Infinite. "Infinite: Impossible! Your abilities exceed your previous data! / Sonic: Unlike mechs, I can grow. I get more powerful every second! / Infinite: I will teach you to hold that tongue next time we meet. You can count on it." It is safe to say that Sonic is far more powerful than he lets on, but his overconfidence and reluctance to go all out usually keeps him from fighting at full strength. His victories over Emerl at the Gizoid's maximum potential and Perfect Chaos in his base form are prime examples of Sonic's true power. Regardless of his blocks, Sonic ranks amongst the most powerful characters in the series. Sonic's greatest strength is his super speed, an innate talent that members of the hedgehog species possess.BioWare (26 September 2008). Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. Nintendo DS. Sega. "Codex: As a member of Sonic's team, Amy lends both speed and strength to the group, using her innate hedgehog speed and her immensely powerful Piko-Piko Hammer to good effect." Sonic, however, has proven himself in a class of its own with his speed, having been credited as "the fastest thing alive" and even the fastest being in the universe.Sonic Rivals (PlayStation Portable) United States instruction booklet, p. 8. He has the ability to instantly accelerate to and run at speeds far greater than Mach 1,File:CS S US.png which is at the blistering speed of about 768 mph, and can run backwards just as well as he can forwards.Sonic Team (February 6, 2004). Sonic Heroes. PlayStation 2. Sega. Area/Level: Opening (Team Sonic) Due to such speed, he can scale vertical surfaces and ceilings, run over water, outspeed lasers, and even cause the ground to explode in his wake. Even then, Sonic can take his speed even further. By revving up in one place, he can take off at turbo speeds in an instant. He can also envelope himself in a blue energy field that lets him accelerate beyond the sound barrier on both the ground and in midair for a short time,Sonic Unleashed (PlayStation 3) European instruction booklet, pg. 12. allowing him to not only smash straight through enemies and obstacles like a living projectile, but also fly immense distances through midair. Using certain techniques, he can even achieve light-speed momentarily. It is unknown what Sonic's unaided top speed is. In Sonic Battle, it is stated that he can move several times the speed of sound and when facing Ultimate Emerl, he went at least ten rounds with him in less than thirty seconds. It has often been stated that Sonic can move at supersonic speed (which ranges from 915-3,840 mph), and he has once been called the "the world's fastest, hypersonic hedgehog"Sonic Adventure (Dreamcast) North American instruction manual, p. 18. (which ranges from 3,840-7,680 mph). There are as well records stating that Sonic can move faster than the speed of light, although their accuracy cannot be guaranteed; E-123 Omega himself calculated that Sonic's speed could potentially exceed light speed as Sonic confidently replied that light speed was "small time" to him.Sonic Team, Dimps (November 12, 2010). Sonic Colors. Nintendo DS. Sega. Area/Level: Asteroid Coaster. "Sonic: Too Easy! / Omega: Data 130% higher than previous entry. Suspected error... / Tails: Nice run, Sonic! / Omega: Impossible... At this rate, light speed will be exceeded. / Sonic: Light speed? That's small time. There's no challenge! / Omega: Does not compute..." Sonic has demonstrated complete mastery of his speed in any environment, and can use it for both high-speed offense and defense.Sonic Rivals 2 (PlayStation Portable) United States instruction booklet, pg. 7. Not only can he run at maximum tilt in straight lines, but also in full tight circles and through sharp turns with full control over his momentum. As far as stamina goes, Sonic's is seemingly limitless as he is never winded from running. His speed also allows him to perform several impressive feats: he can heal himself by vibrating his body, launch shockwaves by spinning rapidly, leap in midair, launch stunning waves with fast kicks, increase the force of his blows by striking with increased momentum,Sonic's Side Smash, Super Smash Bros. Brawl and create barriers of super speed. He can also spin in circles or rotate his extremities at super speed to create winds strong enough to attack or blow away opponents, similar to aerokinesis. Sonic possesses astounding kineticism, precision and has reaction time to match his speed. He has profound acrobatic skills and agility, along with enhanced reflexes that lets him avoid any incoming obstacles with precise and delicate movements. As seen in his first meeting with Silver, Sonic can even detect attacks beyond his field of vision due to his sharp reflexes. When launched into the air, he can also pull off several tricks before landing. He also has incredible jumping skills, capable of jumping up to several hundred meters even with extra weight. Sonic possesses enhanced strength, though he has been noted to lack overall raw power by comparison. He can push and lift things several times bigger and heavier than himself, run without extra weight slowing down and his attacks can smash through metal and rock, and damage foes countless times his size. However, it is debatable whether the latter's power comes from his speed, strength, or a combination of both. Sonic's strength particularly lies in his legs; with a single kick, he can topple the Egg Golem, knock back several Egg Gunners at once and send Badniks flying. This does not mean that Sonic's arms are not strong either; he has enough strength to tear robots apart by hands and punch through a collapsed wall.Sonic Team (November 19, 1993). Sonic the Hedgehog CD. Sega Mega-CD. Sega. Area/Level: Credits.Sonic Team (March 13, 2009). Sonic and the Black Knight. Nintendo Wii. Cutscene: World Destruction. Sonic has several times demonstrated extreme resilience to damage. He can survive getting caught in the crossfire from all angles by Eggman's robots (which only knocked him out cold briefly), withstand the force of a massive explosion and a Hyper-go-on-based black hole unscathed, being pummeled with swords, and smash through several robots with his fist without discomfort. Additionally, Sonic has more than once survived impacts from falls at extreme heights, bordering at the edge of space, only to shake it off when landing, and has even withstood atmospheric entry. Sonic possesses an indomitable force of will; in situations where most others would give up and where he is severely outnumbered and outgunned, Sonic never loses faith in himself and never surrenders. This trait enables him to keep on fighting when utterly exhausted or after taking an abnormal amount of damage. His will even lets him withstand mind-controlling powers, like the corruptive influence of Dark Gaia and the Overmind's psychic powers, though he did have some protection in the latter case. Even when possessed by the Ifrit, Sonic was arguably able to occasionally regain control. Sonic has also demonstrated the ability to harness chaos energy for his own use; with a Chaos Emerald, Sonic can perform Chaos Powers, such as Chaos Control, and occasionally gain a boost in power. Sonic's core offensive maneuver is the Spin Attack, a technique where he curls into a concussive ball or cutting disk and directs himself at his targets. With it, Sonic can shred or burrow through just about any substance given enough speed and hit with enough force to pierce colossal boulders.Sonic Team (November 19, 1993). Sonic the Hedgehog CD. Sega Mega-CD. Sega. Area/Level: Opening sequence. Highly adept in its usage, Sonic can utilize several variants of the Spin Attack for both ground- and aerial maneuvers, including the Spin Dash, Spin Jump, Homing Attack and the super-charged Focused Homing Attack. Even without his Spin Attack, Sonic is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. He mostly relies on his fast footwork since the majority of his power lies in his legs, though he has been known to use his fists and arms as well, albeit in a rather straightforward manner. His fighting style is mostly derived from breakdancing moves''Sonic Battle'' (Game Boy Advance) European instruction booklet, p. 3.Sonic Team, Sonic Team USA (27 February 2004). Sonic Battle. Gameboy Advance. Sega. "Sonic Flare: Sonic's heavy attack. He performs a Downward Kick using break dance moves, which knocks opponents away." which utilize Sonic's legs to their fullest, allowing him wide-ranged and swift kicks. He has also been known to use flying forward kicks, split kicks, and scissor kicks.[[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] What Sonic lacks in strength for combat, he makes up for it in speed which he use to deliver lightning fast strikes in a short time. Sonic is also shown to excel in swordsmanship. Even as a rookie swordsman, Sonic could beat a dragon, and after receiving formal training, he could best master swordsmen like the Knights of the Round Table. In addition to using advanced techniques, Sonic can apply his speed to his swordplay for quick and swift slashes, and become a buzzsaw by spinning with his sword, enabling him to slice clean through enemies. Sonic has proven himself as a world-class Extreme Gear rider. He is said to move faster than he can run on an Extreme Gear''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' (Wii) European instruction booklet, p. 4. and can go head-to-head with legendary Wind Masters like Jet the Hawk. Sonic seemingly has a knack for Extreme Gear riding, quickly grasping the controls on his first try and later developing advanced techniques despite being self-taught. After the second World Grand Prix, Sonic can be considered the best Extreme Gear rider in the world, having beat Metal Sonic in a race, who at that point was an "unbeatable" rider with the skills of the world's finest Extreme Gear riders at his disposal. It appears that Sonic can control the strength and durability of his otherwise soft quills at will.Sonic's Up Throw, Super Smash Bros. Brawl While he is in spinball form, they appear to be extremely hard like buzzsaw blades; as demonstrated in Sonic Heroes, his quills (and body) are durable enough to slice through battleships without even moving at the speed of sound. In addition, Sonic's quills can sense nearby dangers, which they warn him about by creating a tingling sensation.Sonic Team (20 February 2007). Sonic and the Secret Rings. Wii. Sega. Level: Dinosaur Jungle. "Sonic: Uhh. My quills are starting to tingle..." Sonic has also demonstrated the ability to transfer his speed throughout various parts of his body, allowing him to immediately set off from stationary positions, and even channel it into objects to speed up their movements and make them pierce through solid objects as he does while running.Sonic Unleashed (Wii/PS2)/''Sonic Generations'' (Console/PC) He can also create an effect reminiscent of a time halt, although it is unknown what it is derived from. Equipment Though he does not prefer to use weapons (mainly dissing firearmsSonic Team (November 15, 2005). Shadow the Hedgehog. GameCube. Sega. Area: Westopolis. "Sonic the Hedgehog: To swap your weapon for another weapon that's on the ground, just press the X Button! Personally, I wouldn't be caught dead using those things!"), Sonic has wielded a number of tools during his adventures, albeit never permanently. During the Emerl incident, he utilized deployable landmines in battle, and one time, he would wield his own version of the Piko Piko Hammer. On his trip through the world of the Arabian Nights, Sonic also wore Shahra's Ring, allowing him to harness Shahra's magic for himself. Similarly, in the world of Camelot, Sonic would wield swords; he initially wielded Clarent, but later exchanged it for Caliburn, a sentient sacred sword with magical properties. Also, he has the equipment of the Items Level Up. Transformations Super Sonic By using all seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can enter a Super State, transforming him into Super Sonic. Easily his most frequent transformation, Super Sonic is Sonic's ultimate form. In this state, all of Sonic's abilities far surpass his normal ones. He is also able to fly and is nearly invulnerable. However, this transformation consumes a lot of energy, meaning it cannot be maintained for long. Hyper Sonic By using the power of the seven Super Emeralds, Sonic can achieve an extended and more powerful form of Super Sonic, called Hyper Sonic. This form basically shares the same traits as Super Sonic, except Hyper Sonic commands greater power and his Super State abilities are all upgraded. Hyper Mode A weaker variant of the super transformation. Sonic is capable of using this mode for a brief time on his own in Sonic the Fighters by drawing power from the Chaos Emeralds. In Hyper Mode, Sonic's speed and attack power greatly increase. Darkspine Sonic By harnessing the World Rings of rage, hatred, and sadness, Sonic can become Darkspine Sonic, a form powered by his emotions over Shahra's death. In this state, Sonic can fly, has greater strength, unlimited usage of his Soul Gauge powers and pyrokinetic abilities. Because of the intense emotions sealed inside the World Rings that Sonic uses to transform, however, he becomes slightly darker and more violent. Excalibur Sonic By using the power of the four sacred swords, Sonic is able to transform into Excalibur Sonic. This form grants Sonic a strong golden armor with a red cape, the ability to fly, greater strength and the power to wield the legendary sacred sword, Excalibur. Sonic the Werehog After unwillingly absorbing the corruptive energies of Dark Gaia, Sonic gained the power to turn into a werewolf-like form named Sonic the Werehog at night time. In this state, Sonic loses his trademark speed, but he still retains his lightning reflexes and agility. He also gains super strength, sharp claws, extendable arms, and limited energy manipulation. While Sonic's strong will prevents him from going bonkers like most others would, he does gain some minor feral behavior. He permanently lost this form before his battle with Dark Gaia when the energy from Dark Gaia that granted him his Werehog form was re-absorbed by Dark Gaia to complete its full awakening into Perfect Dark Gaia. Color Powers Lazer-Wisp.png|Cyan Laser Drill-Wisp.png|Yellow Drill Rocket-Wisp.png|Orange Rocket Blue Cube.png|Blue Cube Spike-Wisp.png|Pink Spikes Hover-Wisp.png|Green Hover Fire-Wisp.png|Red Burst Purple-Wisp.png|Purple Frenzy Violet-Wisp.png|Violet Void Indigo Asteroid Concept Art.jpg|Indigo Asteroid Crimson Color Power Profile.png|Crimson Eagle Magneta Color Power Profile.png|Magenta Rhythm Lightning Sonic Form.jpg|Ivory Lightning Iron Ball Sonic.jpg|Gray Quake Black Bomb Art.png|Black Bomb By harnessing different variants of Hyper-go-on from Wisps, Sonic can use specific Color Powers to transform into a certain form, such as a drill, a laser or even a fireball, each one possessing its own unique abilities. So far, Sonic has been able to transform into the Cyan Laser, Yellow Drill, Blue Cube, Green Hover, Pink Spikes, Purple Frenzy, Violet Void, Orange Rocket, Red Burst, Indigo Asteroid, Magenta Rhythm, Crimson Eagle, Ivory Lightning, Gray Quake and Black Bomb. However, these transformations require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained. Weaknesses Sonic is incapable of swimming and sinks like a stone in water, which may be due to aquaphobia (Sonic believes that if he falls into water, he will be trapped with no one to get him out), though he does not demonstrate that fear very often. A notable exception is in Sonic Free Riders, where he is able to effortlessly swim underwater in the Dolphin Resort, and in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games and Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, Sonic is the only character to wear a life-preserver. In some games, Sonic can bypass his weakness to water by running or sliding across its surface, leap out of the water with successive jumps, and survive extended periods of time underwater with air bubbles. It has been stated that if Sonic does not sleep for eight hours during the night, it would spoil his running. In addition, he has trouble keeping his balance when coming to an sudden halt when running at high speed. Relationships During his adventures, Sonic has encountered many people and throughout it all, he has received many friends and foes alike. Sonic is well-known with his brotherly relationship with Tails, his friendly rivalry with Knuckles and his fierce arch-rivalry with Shadow. Sonic's arch-enemy is Dr. Eggman, but Sonic has come across even greater enemies throughout his adventures and escapades. Dr. Eggman Dr. Eggman is Sonic's eternal arch-enemy and nemesis, whom he has known longer than anyone else. Along with Tails, Eggman is one of the figures who has often shaped Sonic's destiny. Because of Sonic's hatred of anything unjust, he holds a great mutual hatred for the doctor and his evil plans to take over the world, and he has spent years rescuing the victims of Eggman's conniving schemes.Sonic Colors (Nintendo DS) United Kingdom instruction booklet, p. 3-4 Whenever Eggman is cooking up a plan to conquer the world, Sonic always shows up and thwarts him. Because they always fight each other to win, Eggman has become a long time rival of Sonic's as well as an enemy.Sonic Generations (PlayStation 3) instruction manual, pg. 6 Also, whenever Sonic's anger explodes over injustice, he always makes Eggman the receiving end of this aggression. Despite his dislike of Eggman, Sonic has never really taken account of his adversary and does not consider him his enemy in the true sense of the word.Sonic the Hedgehog (Sega Mega Drive) Japanese instruction manual, pg. 7-10. Whenever dealing with Eggman, Sonic remains fully confident that he can spoil his plans and never really takes them seriously. In fact, Sonic finds entertainment in spoiling Eggman's plans, seeing as a way of making his life an adventure, and is so used to beating him that he considers it an everyday job.Sonic Team, Devil's Details (November 4, 2011) Sonic Generations. PC. Sega. Level/Area: Egg Dragoon. "Sonic: No, seriously, we beat this guy every time. It's like it's our job or something!" Usually, Sonic is rather frank or taunting towards Eggman and will almost always seize the opportunity to tease him with jokes and sarcasm. Freedom Fighters Miles "Tails" Prower Miles "Tails" Prower is Sonic's best friend and sidekick, as well as his most faithful and loyal friend.Tails the Fox, Codex, Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood Besides Eggman, Tails is one of the figures in Sonic's life who has often shaped his destiny. Amy Rose Amy Rose is one of Sonic's oldest and most loyal friends,Amy Rose the Hedgehog, Codex, Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood and his self-proclaimed girlfriend.Sonic Adventure (Dreamcast) North American instruction manual, p. 24. Since before meeting Sonic, Amy has looked up to him as her hero and been madly in love with him, and her greatest wish is to marry him. Cream the Rabbit Cream the Rabbit is another of Sonic's close friends. She is basically like a younger sister to Sonic. Cream similarly looks up to Sonic like an older brother.Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Cream also takes him as her savior and respects him a lot. He often calls him by the name of "Mr. Sonic" due to her education in manners. The two of them first encountered each other when Sonic saved Cream from Dr. Egman, which led to a smooth relationship between the two. When they met, Sonic was surprised at how polite Cream was. This shows the high caliber of respect Cream has for Sonic. Sally Acorn Sonic is shown to retain a great fondness for Sally in the altered reality, not to mention a notable sense of relief over her no longer being a minion of Eggman's. While their dynamic friendship remains the same, they do not share a romantic bond. Antoine D'Coolette Bunnie D'Coolette Rotor the Walrus Rotor is another intelligent friend of Sonic's, not to mention a brawny one, at that. He and Rotor have worked together in the past under many conditions. While the two each have good hearts, their attitudes towards mission vary considerably, to the point of them arguing, as seen throughout the time spent by them and Amy Eusbes Shrine, which leads Rotor's pragmatic, no-nonsense attitude to clash with Sonic's nonchalant, selfless nature. However, they are always back by each other's side in a pinch. Nicole the Holo-Lynx Metal Sonic Metal Sonic is Sonic's robotic alter ego, created by Dr. Eggman for the sole purpose of destroying him. He is one of Sonic's earliest foes and his first true rival, being able to copy both his speed and power. Both of them share a violent rivalry/enemy relationship with each other. Professor Charles the Hedgehog Charles the Hedgehog is Sonic's uncle. Sonic has on more than one occasion demonstrated a willingness to protect Chuck at all costs; when the latter had passed out during Sonic's battle with E-106 Eta, Sonic quickly grew enraged. Knuckles the Echidna Knuckles the Echidna is one of Sonic's greatest rivals and best friends. They have known each other for a long time, but their relationship is somewhat complicated, the two of them having been summed up once as "best frenemies."SEGA (23 June 2016). Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Wii U. Nintendo. Area/Level: Collectibles (Flags). "A red echidna that boasts some serious muscle, Knuckles is what one might call "best frenemies" with Sonic." When Sonic first met Knuckles, they started off as enemies, with Knuckles trying to keep him from stopping the Death Egg's re-launch. However, when they discovered that Dr. Robotnik had tricked Knuckles, the two of them joined forces to keep Robotnik and his robots from stealing the Master Emerald, and they departed on good terms, befriending each other. Sonic and Knuckles are much like oil and water. While Sonic exemplifies the wind and is laid-back, cool and free, Knuckles exemplifies the mountain and is stern, serious and unmovable, which cause them to argue a lot. Because of their differences and morals, they do not understand each other and they do not always see eye to eye.Knuckles the Echidna, Codex, Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood They share a competitive rivalry and they often end up fighting when clashing, though their rivalry has become more friendly over time, being now more a play between the two. With Sonic's speed equaling Knuckles' strength in every way, their fights are always climactic. Knuckles sees himself as Sonic's rival, though it has been implied several times it is because he envies Sonic's free lifestyle and self-reliant nature. Sonic meanwhile, always welcomes a challenge from Knuckles and enjoys teasing him for fun because of his serious nature, and will even try getting him angry so he can fight him. A majority of their confrontations have been caused by Dr. Eggman, who would trick Knuckles into thinking Sonic (and to a minor extent, Tails) is the enemy; though, as time passed, Knuckles has stopped falling for Dr. Eggman's lies and is generally more aware of his plans. Whenever Sonic discovers Eggman has tricked Knuckles, he always chides him by calling him "Knuckle-head," which Knuckles does not take too well, though they always make peace with each other at the end of the day. Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog is Sonic's arch-rival. They look almost identical (to the extent that many initially got them confused), and they can match each other in speed, agility and abilities,Sonic Heroes (PlayStation 2) North American instruction manual, pg. 6.Shadow's Profile, Shadow the Hedgehog including Chaos Control. The two of them first met each other as enemies, with Sonic holding a grudge at Shadow for getting him into trouble with GUN, but they put aside their differences to team up and save the world from Gerald Robotnik's doomsday plans. Since then, they have been both lethal enemies and comrades.Sonic Team (March 13, 2009). Sonic and the Black Knight. Nintendo Wii. Gallery. Vault 5. Lancelot "His real name is Shadow the Hedgehog. He is a black hedgehog and he is is fast like Sonic. Though Sonic's rival, he is also a comrade." In addition, immediately before their final fight, Sonic, when explaining how he survived Eggman's earlier death trap against him, credited Shadow for "saving him" (referring to Shadow's frequent use of Chaos Control inspiring Sonic to do the same via a Fake Emerald), and also freely answered Shadow's question of who he was as "just a guy who loves adventure."Sonic Team (May 3, 2002). Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. GameCube. Sega. "Shadow the Hedgehog: You never cease to surprise me blue hedgehog. I thought that the capsule you were in exploded in space. / Sonic the Hedgehog: You know, what can I say... I die hard! You actually saved me, you know. / Shadow the Hedgehog: It was a Chaos Emerald, wasn't it? But, there's no way you could have activated the Chaos Control using an Emerald that was fake. So, there's more to you than just looking like me. What are you anyway? / Sonic the Hedgehog: What you see is what you get! Just a guy who loves adventure! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" Blaze the Cat Blaze the Cat is one of Sonic's friends and most valuable allies."Blaze the cat, another one of Sonic's friends, is an All-Around competitor. As her name indicates, she also possesses no small amount of speed and will be a formidable contender in events like the vault." - Blaze the Cat's profile in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games He first met Blaze in Sonic Rush where he initially suspected she was involved with Dr. Eggman Nega's scheme. Once he learned Blaze was working on saving the world, albeit alone, Sonic insisted to help her only to be rejected. Sonic still followed Blaze, but his insistence to aid her only made Blaze fight him to make him leave. Even while battling however, Sonic tried to reason with Blaze, who berated him with the full fury of her emotions. Afterwards, Sonic came to understand Blaze's past and he told her to be true to herself. His advice helped Blaze realize that accepting help would benefit her, and they became friends. Sonic soon after established a firm belief in Blaze, which helped restore her confidence when the Sol Emeralds lost their power and led to her first transformation into Burning Blaze. After threat had passed and they returned home, they thanked each other and promised to meet again. Since then, Sonic and Blaze have steadily become better friends and allies. They have a developed a custom where they shake hands as they depart, signifying their growing friendship and respect, and the promise to meet once more. Sonic and Blaze are alike in many ways, having similar skills and duties, yet very different backstories and contrasting personalities: Sonic being inwardly free and adventurous, yet outwardly level-headed and cool, whereas Blaze is outwardly stoic and blunt, yet inwardly highly emotional. However, their differences does little to hurt their relationship and is later shown to mix very well as their friendship and mutual understanding grows. They are also shown to be great partners in combat, working in sync. Sonic and Blaze share a great deal of mutual respect and trust. Like Blaze respects Sonic and his skills, Sonic acknowledged Blaze's, especially since she is one of the few who has tied with him in combat. Even shortly after befriending her, Sonic entrusted her to save Andrea, while Blaze trusted him to face Eggman Nega. Also, whenever Blaze's emotions get the better of her, Sonic will be there to remind her of what is important. Additionally, Sonic is responsible for many changes in Blaze's outlook on life; their time together has enabled Blaze to discover the meaning of friendship which ultimately let her use the Sol Emeralds,File:Blaze profile SG.png and his advices got Blaze to see her pyrokinetic powers as a gift. Silver the Hedgehog Mighty the Armadillo Chip Chip is a dear and good friend to Sonic. Jet the Hawk Sonic has been rivals with Jet the Hawk since they first met, and their dynamic relationship is based on their competitive nature and distinct respect for one another. In their first meeting, Sonic lost to Jet in an Extreme Gear chase, but rather than being upset, Sonic eagerly recognized him as a worthy new rival. Early on, Sonic's rivalry with Jet was rather one-sided, and Jet would often anger Sonic with his constant mockery of him. Nevertheless, Sonic recognized Jet's skills as an Extreme Gear rider and kept a professional, yet competitive, attitude around him. Eventually, Sonic settled his own dispute with Jet after he beat him in a race. Soon after, they would establish a more friendly relationship based on mutual respect, and promised each other to compete again later, though they still remain firm rivals. Since defeating Jet, Sonic has kept a more relaxed and tolerant attitude towards Jet, taking his insults and rash determination to beat him in stride. Nevertheless, their rivalry remains as strong as ever, and Sonic will gladly, if given the right opportunity, race him for fun. However, even when determined to beat Jet, Sonic does not wish to have any unfair advantages, and will give Jet the chance to race him at his best. Despite how many times they face each other, their rivalry has seemingly no end in sight, although Sonic always looks forward to his next rematch with Jet. Johnny The Deadly Six The Deadly Six are some of the worst enemies Sonic has ever faced. Unlike his past foes whom he has never viewed as actual enemies, the Deadly Six are the only ones Sonic has shown true hatred and contempt for and has held a personal grudge against. Sonic first met the Deadly Six while they were under Eggman's control, where he treated them with confident mockery like any foe. However, when Sonic recklessly got rid of the Cacophonic Conch used to control the Deadly Six, they rebelled and planned to destroy the world, making Sonic responsible for the subsequent danger to the planet. As such, Sonic set out to stop them with more seriousness. Sonic soon grew extremely hostile towards them when they captured Tails, an act of which made Sonic lose his cool for once. As he sought to save Tails, Sonic threatened the Deadly Six with aggressiveness and spite which only intensified as Zavok taunted him with his plans to roboticize Tails and his friends' apparent deaths. By the time of their final showdown, Sonic was thoroughly tired of them and threatened them aggressively when he thought they had turned Tails into a robot. In the end though, Sonic defeated the Deadly Six and got Tails back, redeeming himself and proving himself the hero he is. Scourge the Hedgehog Though Scourge and Sonic the Hedgehog have nothing but hatred for each other, due to their identical abilities they do occasionally find themselves working together, such as when the pair and Shadow battled the sub-boss Croctobot (though afterwards, Scourge immediately and single-handedly defeated Sonic and Shadow, who left in a huff). Scourge thought he figured out why Sonic did not like him: all Sonic needed was one bad day, and he would be just like Scourge. Sonic stated the exact opposite, saying that all Scourge needed was some good qualities and he would be just like Sonic. This gave Scourge some self-doubt that let to him reinventing his own identity and making him a much greater threat than before. At the same time, Scourge has become a grim reminder to Sonic of what he would become if he went down a dark path. Mega Man Mega Man is a robotic ally of Sonic's, one who hails from an entirely separate multiverse. Both of the adventures they shared, however, saw them meeting under dire circumstances, such as when their nemeses tricked them into battling one another,''Sonic Universe'' #51, "When Worlds Collide Part Two: Mistaken Identities" or when the tyrant Sigma tried to claim the power of both their worlds for his own ambitions. Due to Mega Man having managed to successfully reverse the effects of the Super Genesis Wave on his world, he was left without any memories his first meeting with Sonic, and Sonic wound up having to retell the events of their first meeting when they crossed paths for the second time. Regardless, they are both dependable allies and shared a strong bond, especially during their first adventure. Infinite Sonic first encountered Infinite in the City, where he was beaten easily by the mysterious henchman of Dr. Eggman. Later, when encountering Infinite at Mystic Jungle and had his first formal meeting with Infinite, Sonic dismissed the latter's insinuation that his sweat was due to fear and explained he ran all the way to the location to save Silver, and also proceeded to smugly explain to Infinite that the latter failed to leave an impression on him at all despite the earlier beating, not even knowing his name. Upon learning it, however, Sonic, in his trademark banter, then tried to get Infinite to reveal the secret to his power, although Infinite refused to divulge the ability. He also expressed some annoyance at the latter's reference to him as a "sewer rat."Sonic Team (November 7, 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. Area/Level: Mystic Jungle: Vs. Infinite. "Infinite: Still thrashing around, I see... you filthy little sewer rat! / Sonic: Haven't you seen a hedgehog before? C'mon, I'll show you my spines!" Although he managed to do much better against the enigmatic warrior than before, he still ultimately lost the battle due to Infinite's powers. Ultimately, he alongside the Avatar managed to defeat Infinite for good at Eggman Empire Fortress, with him also telling Infinite that the reason he lost was because he and his replicas lacked heart, soul, and the bonds of friendship.Sonic Team (November 7, 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. Area/Level: Eggman Empire Fortress: Vs. Infinite. "Sonic: Wrong, loser! The things that can't be defeated are heart, soul, and the bonds of friendship. 3 things you and your Counterfeit Cronies lack!" Avatar Sonic met the Avatar after the former escaped from the Death Egg and latter having arrived with a shuttle to rescue him.Sonic Team (November 7, 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. Area/Level: Death Egg: Egg Gate. "Sonic: Are you here to rescue me?/'Avatar:' Mm-hmm./'Sonic:' Can't tell ya how much I appreciate it. It's been a while since I've seen a friendly face." Together they proceeded to team up on various missions. He ultimately inspired the Avatar to not give in to his fear against Infinite. Likewise, the Avatar was shown to be loyal to Sonic, making an attempt at saving him from the Null Space, and ultimately succeeding despite being sucked in via their Double Boost. After the war was over, Sonic suggested they would see them around when the Avatar went their own way. Tangle the Lemur Sonic and Tangle the Lemur have been described as "kindred spirits" due to having similar traits to each other, particularly their skill and enjoyment in battling Badniks, as well as the confidence they share in doing so. Friends/allies Rivals Enemies References }} Category:Heroes Category:Speed types Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Mobians Category:Freedom Fighters (Kingdom of Acorn) Category:Knights